narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Land of Shadows
The Land of Shadows is a country located west of the land of wind. The land is composed of massive mountainous terrain and common foggy weather making a very low amount of sunlight to actually be seen when within the Land of Shadows. Generally this land has warm weather or cool weather depending on the season, the high mountains make massive wind currents spiral around them, multiple plateaus are around this land. Its government leader is the Shadow Daimyo. According to the great nations, the Land of Shadows is highly dangerous and forbidden to enter under any and all circumstances, no one is to enter the land of shadows. The rumor floats around that everyone that belongs to the nations that goes into the land of shadows, never makes it back out. Usually because of the dense fog, those who are visiting the country without an escort will get lost and then either starve to death or they are captured by the inhabitants to the country and then imprisoned or killed. The Land of Shadows contains what is called the Seven Storms of the Shadow. Each of which are extremely dangerous places that when one has managed to navigate them all, that person is praised as a legendary shinobi by the people of the hidden shadow. For now only one person has done this, which is the first Crakage, Yoruko Sensui. The Seven Storms include, Nightmare Mountain, Gravestone Cave, Quicksand Pits, Treacherous Ocean, Valley of Storms, Volcano Lake and the Green Hades. Economy The land of shadows trades with an underground trade system in order to move around the land without traversing the dangerous habitat. Goods and foods are traded amongst the land. A material called Necrolite, which is capable of withstanding immense fire, is something that is considered very valuable in the land of shadows. Necragakure Main Article: Necragakure Necragakure ''(影隠れの里 Kagegakure no Sato; Literally meaning Village Hidden in the Shadows, English TV: Necragakure)'', otherwise known as the Hidden Shadow Village, is the hidden village of the land of shadows. Necragakure is surrounded by seven large mountains and covered in a deep layer of fog that the village personally generates. This makes it so that the village is almost constantly covered by shadows, hence the name. This village is led by the Crakage. Jashinism's second branch lives only in this village. Necragakure is known for taking missing-nin that choose to give up crime and live new lives away from the great nations. This makes Necragakure a highly powerful village, perhaps enough to battle equally with Konohagakure. Necragakure is highly hidden from foreigners, and those who do find the village are captured and killed. No one gets into Necragakure unless accompanied by someone who has authority to bring people into the village. This village houses the Six Samurai of the Shadow as well as all the members of the Sensui clan . Mt. Kuroyama This mountain is one of the mountains located around Necragakure. The new Crakage trains here to become the Crakage. A small village is located at the base of this mountain called Kuroyama Village. Multiple camps are located along the mountain from the village to the summit. This mountain is said to contain several terrains, ranging from grassland, to dirt, to snow to rock. The summit of this mountain is said to be a flower paradise, though few actually make it to the summit. It is said in legend that if a couple travels up the mountain and make it to the summit to watch the sunset, then that couple will live out the rest of their lives together and have eternal undying love. The First Crakage and his wife were the first to make it to the summit of this mountain. Mt. Horn Mt. Horn is one of the mountains surrounding Necragakure. At the top of this mountain lies Twilight Beach and Fogbound Lake. A series of caves lead through the mountain and nearby the top of the mountain lies a hot spring. Somewhere else in the mountain is a magma pit, which is treated as the favorite training spot for Sidra Uchiha . On the outside of the mountain, massive fog covers the exterior making navagation next to impossible. Twilight Beach & Fogbound Lake Twilight Beach and fogbound lake are both located on the summit of Mt. Horn. This beach and lake are located above the land of shadow's fog layer, and therefore is one of the only places where the sun actually shines. Fogbound lake spills off the mountain and the water spills into rivers nearby, which also provide Necragakure's water supply. Twilight Beach is located along the lake, it also serves as a famous tourist attraction for those who live in the land of shadows. Inside the mountain and below the lake is a series of caves that lead to an underground hot spring. Volcano Lake The volcano lake is massive amount of magma, enough that it looks like a giant lake located inside Mt. Horn. Massive magma and lava flows in and out of the cave's interiors. Large stone pillars and platforms are along the magma. Right above the magma is a large stone battlefield craved out of rock. Sidra Uchiha uses the that battlefield and the stone pillars for her personal training. Deep inside the cave that the lake is contained in lies the legendary Eternal Flame, a flame that was lit by the first Crakage who then infused it with his chakra in order for the flame to become immortal. The only known shinobi to see this Eternal Flame are the First Crakage and Sidra Uchiha. Duskshade River This river is located nearby Necragakure, it's a very large river that is also considered to be a water source for the village. The water of this lake comes from Mt. Horn. specifically the water that falls from Fogbound Lake. Also hidden below the river is a hidden underground fortress only used in desperate times. Great Dusk Bridge A large suspension bridge that is located nearby Necragakure that allows people to cross over Duskshade River. This bridge is normally not meant for it, but various shinobi run laps on this bridge or use the metal wires that hold the bridge to train in various ways. It's about 1.6 km (1 mile) in length. Valley of Storms This valley located between the mountains of the land of shadows is a place where massive unpredictable updraft currents of wind blow so strongly, that the average person, even without the capability to fly is able to fly here wearing a specially designed 'wing suit' which allows them to glide in the air. This valley is the setting stage for 'sky battles' which is an entertainment sport of the land of shadows where shinobi fight while flying/gliding in the air and hitting the ground means losing the battle. Occasionally a tornado may come into this valley. Deep within the valley is a special sword that was left there by the first Crakage. The only known shinobi to see the sword are the First Crakage and Hikari Hyuga. Nightmare Mountain Nightmare Mountain is the largest of the various mountains scattered around Necragakure. It has foggy terrain and a steep and dangerous slope, because of this, few have made it to the summit of Nightmare Mountain. The summit is the only place that Necrolite can be found. The known shinobi to make it to the summit of this mountain are the First Crakage, the Fourth Crakage, and the Immortal Trio. Midnight Forest Midnight forest is a forest between the land of wind and Necragakure, it's the main obstacle between the two lands, with foggy weather and very identical trees. This forest is very easy to get lost in. Because of this, many who enter this forest, never get out. This is the only forest that the Black Rose Flower blooms in. Six Samurai Mountain A mountain that serves as the training mountain for the six samurai of the shadow. This is also one of the many mountains to surround Necragakure. At the middle of the mountain is a temple that serves as the main training facility of the group. Shin En Temple The temple located on six samurai mountain that serves as the training temple of the six samurai of the shadow. Only members of the six samurai, and those the six samurai deem fit, are allowed inside. Underground Fortress Network The land of shadows contain massive underground networks so that those who live in the land of shadows can navigate the land without getting lost. This network is hidden from all the other villages and leads to all the places in Necragakure. Gravestone Cave A special cave in one of the mountains nearby Necragakure. This cave is said to house special jewels at the end of the cave, however it is very tough for those who enter to gain those jewels and crystals. Many have died while inside this cave so skeletons may be found around the cave. It is said that those who see their reflection in the giant jewel at the end of the cave will receive very good fortune in their future. The new Crakage is required to navigate this cave before becoming the Crakage. The bottom of this cave is a giant underground lake covered in crystals. Quicksand Pits Nearby the edge of the land of shadows and the land of wind is a series of caves that lead really deep underground, with dangerous quicksand pits all over the area. At the end of the caves is an underground lake which is said to contain the freshest water in the entire land. Those who manage to take a drink of that water say it's otherworldly. Treacherous Ocean Located south of the land of shadows is a large body of water that contains massive whirlpools and giant waves with the occasional tsunami. At a small island in this ocean is a rock with the first Crakage's initials left on them. Nightshade Labyrinth This giant maze was personally crafted by the second Crakage in order to trap his enemies and outsmart them in. At the center of the maze is a statue of the first Crakage. Green Hades The green hades is a large area north of the land of shadows where odd green mutated land is all around. This place is the place where Shadow Toxins, a poison used by Necragakure is found in a plant growing only in this land. At the end of this land is a large tree containing the most delicious fruit ever seen to anyone. The only known shinobi to make it to the end of the area are the First, Third, and Fifth Crakages. Phantom Palace Named after the Third Crakage, who's nickname was 'The Phantom.' This palace located in the upper-west corner of Necragakure is an old abandoned palace belonging to the Third Crakage. When the Third Crakage mysteriously disappeared on a journey, this palace was rumored to hold his undying spirit, where it is rumored the one who killed him, when that person steps within the palace, the killer will be revealed to all, from which the killer will then be trapped within the palace and imprisoned forever. Anyone else who goes inside this palace says that it's haunted by ghosts. Trivia * The land of shadows is much bigger than most lands, however this reason is only because there are several parts of the land that cannot be traversed except by the most experienced of shinobi. For the places that are traversable by the general public, the area is about the size of the combined landmasses of the land of water. This page is the property of EquinoxSoul. Category:FINAL Category:Location Category:Country